I am a question to the world (not an answer to be heard)
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: Post-Movie. Les plans de reconstruction incluent des étages et des chambres, et Tony ne saurait même pas commencer à expliquer pourquoi ; d'habitude c'est lui qui demande et d'habitude, il y a une foutue réponse.


Bloup.

On est jeudi soir et j'avais envie d'occuper mon jeudi soir (et le vôtre aussi peut-être). Donc j'ai tenté de faire du Steve/Tony avec le problème Howard qui gravite et j'espère que mon délire sur les possibles sonneries de téléphone des Avengers ne vous laissera pas sourds xD

**Rating -** T  
**Genres -** Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Pre-slash (Steve/Tony)  
**Disclaimer - **Marvel, les chansons citées à leurs proprios respectifs  
**Synopsis - **Post-Movie. Les plans de reconstruction incluent des étages et des chambres, et Tony ne saurait même pas commencer à expliquer _pourquoi_ ; d'habitude c'est lui qui demande et d'habitude, il y a une foutue réponse.

**Notes** - Je tiens à faire une liste des chansons citées : **I'm still here**, John Rzeznic / **Echo**, Jason Walker / **One More Night**, Maroon 5 / **Le Poussin Piou / ****Bodies**, Drowning Pool / **Iron Man**, Black Sabbath / **Highway to Hell**, ACDC / **Good Time**, Owl City (feat. Carly Rae Jepsen)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I am a question to the world  
****(not an answer to be heard)****  
**

* * *

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
is the only voice coming back

— Jason Walker, _Echo_

* * *

Un mois après, Manhattan est toujours dans un état lamentable.

Il y a des fuites d'eau, des dalles entières d'asphalte tirées du sol comme des pelures d'orange, des lignes de métro mises à nu et des immeubles entiers vacillent sur leurs fondations ; le comité de reconstruction se demande encore s'il ne faudrait pas mieux tous les effondrer plutôt que de perdre de l'argent dans des réparations incertaines.

La vie a repris et voir des toits bâchés est devenu plutôt normal.

Stark Tower brille encore la nuit, mais plus personne n'y réside ; nah, on a stocké Stark dans un endroit bien pire qu'une penthouse démolie, mais il n'espère plus que le reste du monde comprenne un jour toute la _haine_ qu'il voue à cet endroit.

Dans l'Upper East Side, il y a cette résidence gigantesque avec l'allée d'érables qui sont rouges en automne, les pelouses tondues par des coiffeurs surdiplômés où trop de cocktails auront été renversés dans l'herbe ; dans l'Upper East Side, il y a la maison de son père, avec ses pièces en enfilade, ses arches, la grande verrière de la salle de réception et les larges fenêtres des salons, l'escalier en marbre qui s'enroule autour d'un lustre central tout en aluminium et en verre, les cendriers en cristal et le tapis pelucheux de la salle de musique qui leur avait coûté _trop cher_.

Mais hey, c'était jamais qu'un bâtiment avec trois ailes, une centaine de pièces et l'assurance de se perdre dans les couloirs – _Tony, _et il avait répondu _sérieusement_, et Pepper n'avait pas hésité à tenter l'hystérie pour le faire déguerpir pour de bon de sa tour bancale. Parfois, Jarvis était vraiment une petite saloperie. Et on ne parle plus de laisser la porte de l'atelier ouverte, hein, mais bien de refiler des rapports détaillés sur l'état de la penthouse à Pepper. Okay, le risque d'effondrement n'était pas nul – mais _merde_, le risque n'est _jamais_ nul quand c'est à propos de lui et ça ne l'aura pas empêché de balancer un missile à travers un portail.

Happy le conduit paisiblement dans la courte allée qui mène au garage. Les Avengers sont partis chacun de leur côté, le SHIELD s'occupe du linge sale et Pepper est en Chine pour un voyage d'affaire. Tony a logiquement fait exploser un truc ou deux, a accusé Banner et personne n'a rien avalé de ses explications foireuses, parce que Docteur Jekyll a décidé d'aller prendre l'air en Inde. En utilisant un des jets de Tony. Il y a quatre jours.

On lui propose un job presque _choquant_ à la section Recherche et Développement de Stark Industries, un appart' dans la seule tour _du monde_ qui tourne à l'énergie verte, et il se barre dans le tiers-monde.

Tony ne comprendra jamais cet homme.

Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il se trouve que ce type est _le_ Hulk qui a explosé les deux tiers de Harlem et qu'il a décidé d'être son ami – pourtant Tony Stark ne fait équipe qu'avec lui-même, cherchez la connerie. Pepper lui a même fait cet espèce de petit sourire affreusement narquois quand il a traîné Bruce à travers le hall dévasté de sa tour en lui expliquant l'alliage spécial des armatures, la façon dont Jarvis était connecté à l'ensemble des portes, murs, caméras, ascenseurs, avant de lui faire visiter les étages, les pièces, les labos, la penthouse en ruine et le cratère mémorable où Bruce a éclaté Loki – et que Tony songe sérieusement à garder mais que le SHIELD a _évidemment_ réquisitionné. Pourtant c'est _son_ putain de sol, merde, et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le petit air satisfait de l'agent Hill quand le SHIELD est venu disposer du trou ; se repasser la scène au ralenti et faire des montages sur _The Eye of the Tiger_ pour les envoyer à Bruce perd de son fun au bout de vingt-trois tentatives ratées pour faire une intro digne du Hulk et de son _Puny God_.

Les lumières s'allument tandis qu'ils longent lentement les rangées des voitures bâchées de son père, toutes immatriculées _Stark_ avec un chiffre ou deux derrière et des plaques de l'état de New York. L'une des rares motos qu'Howard gardait est retournée à son légitime propriétaire et c'est à cette place désormais vacante qu'Happy gare l'Acura NSX que Tony a utilisée pour quitter le petit meeting des Avengers en compagnie de Bruce.

Il sait que Fury a décidé de ne pas garder leur trace, et wow, vraiment, à croire que ce type a un cœur derrière son cache-œil et toute la merde protectrice qu'il déballe à chacune de leurs rencontres. Peut-être un gentil geste parce que Coulson est décédé, ou simplement un bon coup d'hypocrisie pour se mettre les Avengers dans la poche – et Tony espère sincèrement pour le Directeur du SHIELD que l'homme n'est pas naïf au point de les prendre pour des cons.

La manœuvre marcherait peut-être sur Thor, remarque, mais il a eu l'air plus intéressé par Rogers et son histoire avec le Tesseract que par les félicitations et les cadeaux et tous ces trucs ridicules que les agents du SHIELD ont lancé à ses pieds pour le convaincre de leur _amitié sincère_. D'ailleurs, Captain Has-been a décidé de se barrer en moto avec un merci et une poignée de main juste cordiale, et merde, vraiment, il y aura toujours un truc pour le mettre mal à l'aise dans l'attitude de Steve Rogers. Sûrement le _Mr Stark_ un peu pincé, comme s'il avait peur de faire une connerie et de l'appeler _Howard_. Ouaip, il y a son foutu paternel entre eux parce que c'est bien la seule chose qui les lie outre le délire de l'Avenger Initiative et le costume à rayures et étoile du Captain.

Bruce est trop méfiant pour se laisser embobiner, même quand l'intention est bonne. La preuve avec le job que Tony a essayé de lui offrir. Ensuite… Personne ne veut vraiment se mettre Barton ou Romanoff dans la poche, parce que le premier est une sorte de chieur qui chante _One More Night_ des Maroon 5 sans arrêt et avec une main sur le cœur et oh mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'a fait marrer au lieu de le gêner ? La seconde peut vous étrangler avec ses cuisses. Ça résume un paquet de trucs. Pour Tony. Et c'est de nouveau la secrétaire de Pepper sous le pseudonyme de Natalie – qui a eu le droit d'aller en Chine, _elle_.

Lui, évidemment, il est puni – même si l'histoire ne s'est pas vraiment déroulée dans ce sens-là.

Happy dégage les valises du coffre et les emporte jusqu'à l'ascenseur du fond du garage qui a des airs d'attraction Disney avec ses lambris en bois sombre, sa moquette d'un rouge riche et son lustre début vingtième qui diffuse une lumière tellement tamisée que la tablette de Tony a l'air d'un soleil lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux.

Il y a une petite musique d'ambiance affreuse qui joue des airs de Mozart pendant qu'ils montent.

« Jarvis, coupe ce truc », s'agace-t-il en levant les yeux vers les haut-parleurs.

Happy le fixe, totalement incrédule, et la mélodie se relance depuis le début.

_Ah._

C'est vrai qu'ici, Jarvis n'a pas été l'IA de la maison, mais un majordome. Pas vraiment _Just A Rather Very Intelligent System_, mais c'est un coup de bluff qui marche toujours ; les domestiques dans l'ombre d'Howard, ce n'est pas le genre de choses très glamour avec lesquelles Vanity Fair fait sa Une.

Donc, la musique continue de jouer ce qui ressemble au _Lacrimosa_ tant adoré par sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'étage ; Tony sort trop vite et se prend les pieds dans le tapis du salon dans lequel ils sont arrivés, laisse Happy grimper les bagages jusqu'au hall – tout est tellement propre que le marbre au sol en est presque _luisant_.

Au moins la société de nettoyage est plus occupée à faire ses sols qu'à voler ses cendriers en cristal.

Rien n'a vraiment changé de place depuis vingt-trois ans. Il y a toujours cette plante odorante qui fleurit à côté d'un cabinet fermé à clé où sa mère a longtemps caché son nécessaire de femme adultère, le même présentoir vitré où sont religieusement épinglées les clés de toutes les voitures entreposées en bas, la buanderie et ses housses en papier de soie, la naphtaline qui roule dans les penderies à fourrure, l'odeur de cigare imprégnée dans tous les murs et ce foutu tapis dans lequel il s'est toujours pris les pieds au point de sa casser la figure et de se cogner le front contre la table basse en verre, à cinq ans. Il y a des toiles d'artistes trop connus sur les murs et les portraits le regardent presque avec un air accusateur, comme s'ils allaient se mettre à lui cracher des injures. La plaisanterie est facile, mais Tony Stark se sent un peu comme le Sirius Black de ce manoir familial qu'il voudrait voir brûler mais devant lequel il n'a jamais pu allumer un briquet. Il préfère sa tour, Jarvis, les lumières de son atelier et ses robots dysfonctionnels ; cet endroit n'a jamais fait que porter le nom de maison d'enfance et être le fief de son père.

Ici ce n'est pas lui, ici tout crie _Howard Howard Howard_ et ça le rend malade.

* * *

Il doit se passer une heure ou deux pendant lesquelles Tony erre dans la gloire de son père.

Happy est rentré et les bagages s'entassent encore au rez-de-chaussée. C'est vide, creux, et ça n'a jamais été _la maison _; Jarvis n'est plus dans les murs depuis des années et les Avengers se sont éclatés aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés.

« Un groupe de personnes remarquables », souffle-t-il à voix haute en se penchant par-dessus le vieux gramophone d'un salon meublé comme au temps de l'Afrique coloniale et des safaris.

Oui, hein, _remarquables_. Il est Tony Stark, et même sans toute la merde qu'il balance aux journaux depuis des années ça aurait été dur de faire sans lui. Sortir du MIT à dix-neuf ans avec deux PhD, il n'en est qu'à peine fier. Pour Howard, c'était juste _normal_, loin de la vague d'admiration des professeurs qui s'étonnaient toujours qu'un môme de seize piges soit réellement _aussi_ intelligent, comme si Tony n'était pas un génie mais un gosse de riche en plein caprice. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, juste ce regard dur et des félicitations glacées – _tâche de ne pas nous faire honte, car je ne serais plus le seul qui t'attendra au tournant, Anthony. _Sa mère ne s'était jamais souciée que de ses cotillons et de sa fondation. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, de toute façon, comme si Tony avait uniquement émergé d'Howard Stark sans jamais passer par la case Maria Collins Carbonell.

Pour un peu tout ça et pour toutes les choses qui ne sont pas passées ici, cette maison n'est pas la sienne.

Jarvis, Stark Tower, l'armure, le missile dans l'espace, _c'est lui_, même s'il ne reste plus qu'un A sur sa tour et qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre son nom entier dessus depuis qu'il a rencontré _les autres_. Les plans de reconstruction incluent des étages et des chambres, et Tony ne saurait même pas commencer à expliquer _pourquoi _; d'habitude c'est lui qui demande et d'habitude, il y a une foutue réponse.

Il y aurait des matins où ils trouveraient Natasha se lavant tranquillement les mains dans la cuisine et Barton épinglé au plafond comme un papillon chez un collectionneur. Personne ne poserait aucune question et ils s'assiéraient tous tranquillement à table avec cet air à moitié réveillé qu'ont les gens qui veillent trop tard pour regarder des films. Ou des séries. Ou ayant fait une quelconque activité familiale incluant de se coucher tard ou de ne pas se coucher du tout, mais sans alcool, parce que Captain Forties ne pourrait pas être pompette même un tout petit peu et que vraiment, boire n'était pas le but du jeu. Bruce n'y toucherait pas de toute façon. Natasha étant russe, voilà qui laissait tout un tas d'hypothèses plus ou moins bancales dans l'esprit de Tony qui laissait les conjectures se faire sans même avoir conscience de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans la maison. Thor finirait des tonneaux entiers sans cligner des yeux et Barton s'étalerait en chantant sur le canapé, d'ailleurs quelque chose disait à Tony que les standards musicaux de l'archer devaient se résumer aux rythmes bon marché de la radio. Il fredonnerait sans doute _Good Time_, ce machin presque honteusement fun qui lui avait strié les oreilles pendant trois jours après que quelqu'un ait sympathiquement altéré le programme musical de Jarvis. Coulson avait toujours nié toute implication et Pepper clamait ne pas comprendre.

Enfin. Il y aurait Natasha à jurer en russe et à aiguiser ses couteaux dans le salon, histoire de leur rappeler qu'elle pouvait tous les émasculer en silence pendant leur sommeil sans même les réveiller, tout ça avec un bandeau sur les yeux, un bras dans le dos et une robe en clochette. Tout le monde la voudrait dans son équipe pour jouer au Monopoly, au Risk ou à n'importe quoi, en fait, chose que Tony ne tenterait jamais – tant que Stark Tower n'était sur aucun de ces plateaux de jeu il refusait de les considérer comme réels.

Barton irait mettre le bordel dans les conduits d'aération et Thor détruirait des dizaines de fois le paratonnerre ; la facture de nourriture serait plus énorme que celle du Vatican tout entier et malgré toutes les saloperies qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver – Bruce laissant l'autre type sortir, Natasha ou Clint disparaissant en mission pour le SHIELD, les engueulades avec Captain Has-been et les blessures et les morts, et le ton parfois trop décapant de certaines répliques – non, étrangement, c'était comme si ça _pouvait_ marcher.

Tony voyait ça en équations et en statistiques, dans des moyennes, des pourcentages, des lois et des variables que Jarvis lui avait sortis des milliards de fois soudain se stabiliser, les courbes remonter et le concept de cohabitation lui sauter en pleine figure pour lui arracher la moitié du visage comme une rafale de fusil mitrailleur ; quoique Stark Tower devienne avec son espèce de A providentiel et ses étages déjà réservés, son atelier solidement ancré dans les sous-sols et le labo Hulkproof de Bruce déjà en place, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de l'empêcher. Pas après avoir fait le design de six étages spécialement pour les Avengers, mais _la ferme_, _Tony Stark n'est pas doué avec le reste du monde_ alors il essaie de les acheter. Captain Perfection penserait sûrement ça, puis refuserait poliment pour retourner dormir dans sa chambrette merdique du SHIELD.

Pourtant la tour est à un million de miles d'ici et Captain Forties continue son tour d'Amérique à moto ; aux dernières nouvelles il a atteint le Kansas, et Jarvis offre parfois à Tony ses relevés de carte bleue comme un énième indicateur de ce que Rogers pouvait bien foutre au beau milieu de nulle part. Souvent, c'était juste le plein et Tony avait vraiment, vraiment envie de sortir des conneries sur les prétendues incapacités que Cap aurait pu avoir à comprendre le monde moderne. Mais merde, hein, le monde n'était décidément pas assez fun, il fallait que le type soit aussi génial que son paternel le décrivait.

Tony avait espéré rencontrer son héros d'enfance avec l'amertume abrasive d'un adulte et l'espoir immuable du gamin qui s'attend à rencontrer son idole, tout en se doutant que la chute serait plutôt rude ; à ses yeux, Captain Chieur n'est pas qu'un simple type dont on a tiré le portrait, fait trois pyjamas et deux figurines, c'est beaucoup plus et il y a encore dans les sous-sols du fief de son père la preuve indéniable de sa fascination de gamin pour le grand homme bleu, rouge, blanc avec ses rayures et ses étoiles.

Le couloir vers la longue aile Est, ses verreries, ses serres et ses saloperies odorantes s'aligne devant lui dans les lumières presque bleues de la nuit. Il y a moins d'odeurs de cigare et juste la notion trop vague qu'il ne connaît pas sa propre maison, uniquement des bribes, comme si par moments cette putain d'aile Est était autant une hallucination que le réacteur, pas comme s'il avait dormi dedans pendant des années.

Cap, c'était un peu son enfance qui lui sautait à la gueule comme une mine planquée sous les dalles du couloir. Mais sérieusement, quel père est assez _malade_ pour faire dormir son gosse dans des draps _Captain America_, quand Cap signifie pour eux_ Steve Rogers ? _Tony avait du attendre d'avoir onze ans et de s'emmerder en cours de maths pour finalement piger la subtilité de la connerie qui jouait les pole dancers sous son nez.

Il avait spontanément changé de chambre, pas trois jours plus tard.

Steve Rogers est mort, disparu, perdu en mer comme une putain de bouteille avec son message d'espoir typiquement américain et Tony devient affreusement amer ; Howard lui avait ouvert le cabinet à alcool de son bureau une semaine plus tard et il y avait eu un réconfort presque glauque dans la chaleur de ce whiskey irlandais qu'il lui avait proposé.

_Ça mettra des poils sur ton torse_, lui avait lancé son père avec ce regard hanté qu'il avait trop souvent en lui tendant le premier verre. Tony n'avait pas voulu savoir s'il était déçu, colérique ou juste franchement navré que son gamin quitte le chemin bien balisé sur lequel il l'avait balancé, mais il avait tout avalé d'un trait parce que finalement son père lui portait _un peu_ d'attention.

Et qui, putain, qui jette son gosse dans une vénération quasi-normale de Captain America ? Tony était peut-être jeune mais pas complètement con, et hey, oh, c'était l'American Express d'Howard qui avait payé toutes ces merdes commerciales qui ont tapissé sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le tombeau bleu rouge blanc d'une Amérique morte avec la bombe atomique que son paternel avait aidée à construire.

Remarque, qui ça aurait gêné ? Anthony Stark, c'était pour les amis de son père le gosse turbulent aux milliards de pourquoi et à la langue trop pendue qu'on avait envoyé en internat pour s'en débarrasser. Et puis après onze longues années dans cette chambre sanctuaire, c'était juste tellement _trop tard_ – Jarvis pouvait bien changer les draps pour un blanc impersonnel et Tony se frotter les bras jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge, Captain America s'y était déjà imprimé en long en large et en travers, avec ses rayures et ses étoiles et le bouclier iridescent scotché à son avant-bras ; il était là, partout, sous sa peau et dans sa tête, mais pas comme un parent absent ou un grand-frère dont on vivrait dans l'ombre, Cap, au-delà du nom et de la personne qu'Howard mettait derrière, ça avait été ce héros modèle que Tony rêvait d'être un jour ; ça avait aussi été pendant de trop nombreuses années son seul ami, la figure plastifiée d'un homme sur des posters et le corps articulé d'une poupée de trente centimètres aux joints mal huilés qu'il agitait dans le silence de sa chambre en s'imaginant l'entendre.

Enfin, le pire, ça restait quand même cette connerie qu'Howard avait sympathiquement distillée dans sa tête. Cap, qu'il n'aura, du reste, jamais rencontré avant le SHIELD et les Avengers – ce même Cap qui buvait sûrement encore du lait avant d'aller se coucher et lisait curieusement la notice du grille-pain alors qu'un bon crash test valait toutes les explications d'un bout de papier.

Instruire son fils avec l'absence de Captain America, coup de génie ultime d'un homme rongé par le nom de deux villes situées de l'autre côté de l'océan, comme si en laissant dans son gamin une trouée de balles nommées Steve Rogers la rédemption n'était plus si loin et qu'à travers Tony on pardonnerait peut-être à _Howard_. De l'avis du rejeton c'était juste un tissu de saloperies. Partout, absolument _partout_ il avait embarqué sa petite figurine collector au bras gauche mal soudé et à la peinture un peu écaillée sur le haut du crâne, à la manière d'un moine baladant une relique plus précieuse que sa propre vie.

A douze ans, Anthony Edward Stark avait déjà ce vide en lui que ses excès futurs ne combleraient jamais – c'était presque pire, en fait, une sorte de dépression névrotique qu'il avait commencée à planquer par commodité quand on lui demandait ce que c'était que ce jouet dans sa poche intérieure à l'internat. C'était tellement sacré que même en quittant le tombeau du Captain il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser, parce que Captain America, chez les Stark, c'était un peu le fantôme de Canterville. N'importe qui aurait été lucide, aurait fait des trucs pour empêcher _ça_, un père d'incruster dans la tête de son gamin des récits de guerre et d'héroïsme passés d'âge à l'époque de la Guerre Froide, mais pas eux – non, _pas eux !_

Tony se demande parfois encore si le trou métaphorique dans son cœur n'est pas toujours là, quelque part, à lui rappeler qu'il devrait toujours pleurer, toujours être en deuil pour un type qu'il avait admiré plus que son père. Howard l'avait toujours engueulé pour ses sorties, ses amis, ses relations, _sa vie_, parce que rien, _rien_ de ce qu'il faisait ne _serait jamais assez_ le MIT à seize ans, les deux PhD en trois ans, c'était presque _normal _et Tony se laissait parfois aller à penser que le seul truc bien qu'il avait jamais fait dans toute sa foutue vie aux yeux de son paternel ça avait été _pleurer Steve Rogers_.

Comme une de ces nanas naïves qui parlaient d'âme sœur et du fil rouge de la destinée, parce que par curiosité il avait bien évidemment été taper ses symptômes sur Google, un jour où la complexion d'une update de Jarvis devait durer encore deux heures, où Dummy était en charge et Obadiah naviguait dans les étages avec une part de pizza dans la main et son téléphone dans l'autre – et Tony pouvait presque entendre son rire gras déferler à travers le plafond et jusque sur lui. Ils étaient à Malibu et à l'époque, Mai 2002, Tony armait les soldats de sa si douce Amérique pour qu'ils aillent lutter contre des terroristes irakiens avec ce fabuleux faux prétexte que son père avait découvert bien avant ses attachés de presse et autres conseillers en image – _les armes que je créée pour défendre nos marines._

Aller sur Google avait alors paru fun et terriblement inoffensif, jusqu'à ce qu'il expérimente une surdose d'ennui et de désintérêt chronique pour les messages de ses directeurs de département toujours prêts à se plaindre. De fait, la solitude avait gentiment cogné à sa porte en demandant son droit de visite journalier. Une vraie saloperie, mais c'était pas comme si Tony avait un jour pu refuser quoique soit à cette connasse – et il se souvenait encore du léger tremblement de ses doigts au-dessus des touches vétustes du vieil ordinateur portable, _des touches_, ce genre de trucs démodés avec des lettres et pas des symboles, et c'était dire à quel point il avait été _con_ à cette époque.

Et puis bon. Les mots avaient un peu filé comme ça, sans qu'il trouve de meilleur terme mais sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

Il y a un trou dans mon cœur, avait-il écrit dans le rectangle de recherche, et la partie logique de son esprit lui gueulait derrière, _putain, Stark ! Oui, y a des foutus trous dans ton cœur et ça s'appelle des valvules_, _et c'est _normal_, mec, faut bien que le sang passe !_

_Normal !_

Jarvis avait peut-être encore les résultats de la recherche en mémoire, mais ce qui restait le plus affreusement éloquent c'était ces phrases qu'il avait lues sur un forum, celui avec cet affreux arrière-plan clair et l'écriture par défaut qui devait être bleue, puisque tout le monde écrivait bleu et que ça niquait les yeux et il en avait même pleuré tellement le jeu de couleur était atroce ; c'était une fille, quelqu'un d'un peu dérangé sûrement, parce que qui va écrire des trucs pareils sur la toile, vraiment, mais Tony n'avait pas trouvé de meilleurs mots pour exprimer clairement cette sensation qu'il avait aussi.

_Je suis née avec un creux au cœur_, blablabla, des explications décousues et la gamine avait conclu en citant de la poésie, Jeanette Winterson, _this hole in your heart is the shape of the one you lost – no one else can fit it. _

L'emmerde, c'est que ça n'a jamais été Tony Stark qui a perdu Steve Rogers.

* * *

Tony s'est perdu et ça n'arrive pas à l'étonner plus que ça.

C'est juste l'affaire d'une nuit ou deux, pas d'un mois ; au pire, y a un portable dans sa poche et deux ou trois vagues souvenirs qui font la queue. La presse qui l'encense à dix-sept ans et son paternel qui prend pas le temps de venir poser devant Dummy avec lui, comme si accepter que son gamin ait créé un robot et presque eu un prix Nobel pour ça le rendait moins capable de diriger Stark Industries.

Howard était con, étriqué et il revivait le passé alors qu'un type comme Tony n'existait que pour le futur. Pepper ne lui dirait jamais en face mais il savait bien ce qu'elle en pensait ; _psy psy psy_, comme si parler de ses foutus problèmes allait soudain le rendre plus agréable et moins abrasif, plus _Tony_ et moins _Stark_ alors qu'il était né dans ce but là uniquement, balader un héritage un peu trop flamboyant.

S'appeler Skywalker ça avait déjà l'air un peu plus simple. Sauf pour la partie _j'ai des sentiments de type non-platonique pour ma sœur_ _jumelle_. Ça, c'était juste flippant. Quoiqu'avoir ce genre de sentiments même platoniquement pour une expérimentation de son paternel c'était pas non plus la chose la plus saine de la décennie.

Enfin.

_Sérieusement._

Steve Rogers est quand même plutôt pas mal conservé pour un type né en 1920. Et le coup désastreux que Tony lui a fait pour lancer ce qui a quand même été leur première conversation aura totalement loupé le coche et été très loin de ses pensées véritables – et à tous égards, _tant mieux. _

Il arrive dans une longue, longue et large pièce avec une verrière au plafond et reconnaît vaguement la salle aux cotillons et autres réceptions de ses parents, pesante dans son silence et immense sans plus aucun invité, table, serveur, ou bruit pour la combler ; un enchaînement de nuits sans fins, ça avait un peu été sa vie jusqu'à ce que les époux Stark se tuent dans cet accident de voiture, un soir de Novembre 1991. Bosser sur Dummy ou des bagnoles avait soudain perdu de son intérêt face au champ de ruines laissé par son paternel et la main lourde qu'Obadiah avait posée sur son épaule à l'enterrement avait eu ce quelque chose de rassurant au-delà de toute la pression qu'il y mettait.

Howard mort, il restait Obadiah et un héritage trop conséquent, des possibilités et sans trop savoir comment ou pourquoi, Tony s'est trouvé à racheter l'entreprise qui a produit la plaquette de frein défaillante qui tuât son père, plutôt que de la poursuivre en justice pour réclamer du fric et obtenir des sommes bien dérisoires à côté de son héritage.

C'était marrant comme des chiffres alignés au bas d'un relevé d'un compte étaient presque plus familiers que la signature de son père au bas des documents officiels de Stark Industries. Une rangée parfaite de beaucoup de trop de chiffres répétée sur un trop grand nombre de comptes. Juste des nombres, compréhensibles, fonctionnels, creux ; des outils pas des mots alignant simplement avec leur rigidité d'imprimerie des _faits_, des choses pas vraiment interchangeables et à l'image de la patte grasse d'Obie sur son épaule il y avait quelque chose de familier dans l'encre noire des nombres sur le papier.

Il y avait eu un chemin, quelque part, et il pouvait encore y revenir.

* * *

C'est plus facile que Tony ne l'aurait cru, faire des excuses. Ça commence avec _j'ai été con_ et il y a un tremblement pas vraiment maîtrisé dans sa voix quand il parle.

Jarvis lui a mailé les derniers relevés de compte de Rogers un peu après qu'il ait quitté le souvenir des siens et la tablette dans sa main a toujours l'air d'un soleil au milieu des couloirs assombris de la maison.

Verdict : _Queens._

Rogers est à New York. Il a visité Stark Expo, à Flushing Meadows, là où Howard en aura tenu une en 74 et presque tous les ans après ça, puis Tony en 2010 - un bon coup de show off pour satisfaire son égo et garder intacte une histoire qui reste aussi celle de son paternel quoiqu'il fasse pour s'en sortir.

Tony se demande vaguement s'ils passent encore la vidéo de présentation aux visiteurs, son arrivée dans l'armure, son discours pragmatique et enchanteur, _sa disparition dans les coulisses pour jeter un coup d'œil au taux de palladium dans son sang._ Les hôtesses tendaient encore des prospectus racontant l'histoire de sa vie la dernière fois que Pepper était allée faire un tour, et bon Dieu, 2012 était pourtant largement avancé.

Captain Roadtrip est revenu à la maison et s'est offert le luxe d'une visite dans les souvenirs de Tony. Ce qui le gène, en fait, sans qu'il parvienne à expliquer pourquoi ou même comment ; un peu comme cette fois où Bruce avait parlé avec Pepper de son vol plané dans une autre dimension où l'espace était bleu, violet, piqué d'étoiles et finalement illuminé par la tête nucléaire de bureaucrates frileux et trouillards. C'est le genre de gens qui méritent de savoir ce qui s'est passé par la source et pas par un tiers. Qui a tendance à déformer la réalité. Pas que Tony déteste Bruce, Bruce est génial, létal, zen, déteste le vert et sursaute à chaque bruit – Bruce est parfait, le monde est juste une pute avec lui et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il veut être son ami.

Au-delà de l'intérêt manifeste de Banner pour les myrtilles et tout ce qui est scientifique, évidemment.

Enfin, après, c'est facile à dire – _des mots des mots Stark, de belles paroles et pas d'actes_ – alors quand la source décidera de ne plus être un connard, okay. Il déballera sa conscience sur la table de la cuisine de sa tour, au milieu des Avengers tous assis avec leurs bols, verres, couverts et autres aliments bizarres qu'il aura fait importer exprès mais sans leur dire parce que _putain_, jouer avec les autres quand vous avez été seul avec un trou métaphorique de la taille de l'Australie dans le cœur pour un mec que votre père vénérait – et d'autres trucs, parce que s'il n'y avait eu qu'Howard ça aurait presque été trop _facile _– enfin, _merde_, quoi.

Et ça sort pas toujours de la façon dont on voudrait. Sans jeux de mots. Maintenant y a Barton pour ça et Tony sait qu'il n'est pas prêt d'apercevoir le fond du puits à conneries qui sert de bouche à Hawkeye si jamais Stark Tower garde son A solitaire et gagne des étages supplémentaires.

Il a déjà montré les plans à Pepper, donc le coup de l'éventualité est un peu foutue mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Il ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront, de toute façon. C'était pas comme si après avoir sauvé le monde ils s'étaient tous lancé joyeusement _on remet ça la semaine prochaine, même heure, même lieu ! _et bien qu'ils se soient tous quittés dans cette entente cordiale de super-héros très pros et totalement irréprochables, le chemin resterait long – en supposant qu'ils décident d'être des adultes. Matures. Sans PTSD. Sans toute cette merde.

Thor serait tout en haut, proche du ciel, dans un immense loft ouvert avec toutes ces baies vitrées et un grand, grand espace. Parce que Thor était gigantesque et qu'il avait des amis scientifiques que Tony comptait bien recruter avant qu'ils ne s'embarquent chez la concurrence. Norman Osborn était peut-être dans la biologie et le médical mais rien n'empêchait un soudain revirement de situation et c'était un genre de chose auquel Tony tenait à être préparé. Autant prévoir de l'espace. Après tout, c'était pas comme s'il avait déjà raflé Bruce Banner.

Barton viendrait en dessous, parce que c'était un chieur que Tony savait très amoureux des hauteurs. Hill le tuerait si elle savait ce qu'il avait dégoté dans ses notes, ou plutôt ses_ brouillons_ de notes, mais le riff meurtrier d'Highway to Hell était bien trop entêtant pour qu'il s'arrêter de fouiller et la perspective d'inventer des projectiles pour l'arc d'Hawkeye l'avait rendu totalement extatique.

Ensuite… Cap. Définitivement Cap, parce que Tony ne voulait surtout pas d'Hawkeye près de lui et que Pepper avait insisté pour que tout le monde soit joyeusement mélangé. Ce qui incluait de mettre Tony à l'étage en dessous, évidemment, puis Natasha encore en dessous - tiens, le joli sandwich.

Pas du tout terrorisante, l'idée.

Bruce avait choisi de lui-même le niveau le plus bas lorsque Tony avait subtilement fait passer les plans sur sa tablette. Tout ça prenait des airs affreusement domestiques. Les labos et les salles d'entraînement tout en bas, une paire d'ascenseur et des monts-de-charge, des garages, la logistique en plus et pourquoi pas carrément leur propre Helicarrier invisible.

Le téléphone bipe un peu et Jarvis signale la fin de la transmission.

Internet est un peu trop pour les murs épais de cette maison et le pan contre lequel Tony est appuyé râpe sa peau à travers la fine épaisseur de sa chemise. La liste des retraits, achats, paiements de Rogers est sagement alignée dans la lumière de la tablette et il sait que s'il touche l'écran ici, là puis là, ça déclenchera un appel que Captain Insomnie décrochera sûrement.

Le SHIELD aura été une fouine très zélée dans son travail de présélection pour l'Avenger Initiative.

Ils ne sont jamais vraiment parlés. Ça a été cordial, pas si glacé, mais loin d'être chaleureux ; le Steve derrière le Captain est tout ce que son père a jamais décrit au-delà des formules, des rayons Vita et de la potion magique d'Erskine, un genre de gamin qui est _né pour ça_ et Tony réalise un peu tard que le manque n'a pas existé pendant qu'ils étaient là, Avengers assemblés comme les pièces d'un puzzle un brin vicieux qui s'agrandirait peut-être encore.

Il y a trop de pourquoi qui brûlent sur ses lèvres et c'est une question qu'il a toujours posée, _pourquoi pourquoi_ alors que des fois la seule réponse était un comment, une explication mécanique là où il demandait une intention – ses doigts glissent sur l'écran et il y a encore des chiffres.

Dix, cette fois, et étrangement ils n'ont plus l'air aussi vides.

* * *

Steve n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce téléphone que Stark lui a donné. Mais il sait s'en servir, hein ! C'est même étrangement simple et très pratique, ce quelque chose du futur qui brille comme toutes ces tours trop hautes et leurs façades miroitantes, même s'il ne s'en sert pas souvent. Il a une carte dedans avec sa position exacte, la route qu'il a prise et il peut même entrer des coordonnées ; les radars sont bien loin maintenant et les positions approximatives sur des cartes papier aussi. Hawkeye et Black Widow ont entré leurs numéros dans le téléphone et leurs noms sont bien les seuls du répertoire avec quelques autres.

Il y a Clint avec une photo de lui grimaçant comme un gosse et ça ne manquera jamais de faire sourire Steve lorsqu'il laissait les noms défiler. L'Agent Romanoff avait opté pour plus simple, un net Natasha et on sentait la pate maladroite de Barton dans l'image, mal cadrée, et pourtant attirant étrangement l'œil. Avant leurs noms il y a un Bruce Banner dont la photo le montre avec son sac dans les mains souriant à quelqu'un que Steve sait être Natasha et entre les deux il y a Maria Hill, puis, plus bas, tout en bas un simple Tony sans Stark.

Il ne s'en sert pas souvent de toute façon. C'est pratique, pragmatique même, et ça lui rappelle la radio pendant la guerre, les échanges de messages codés dans des micros minuscules et les enceintes mal branchées qui crachaient des infos parfois cruciales ; les matchs retransmis et commentés, aussi, et c'est visiblement quelque chose qui n'a pas changé.

Pourtant, l'Amérique a changé et Steve avait voulu en voir toute l'expansion. Pour au final faire demi-tour une fois le Kansas atteint. C'était peut-être un peu trop, un peu trop vite et les bordures rassurantes du nouveau New York avaient fleuries sous ses yeux avant-hier soir dans un déluge de lumière.

Steve ne le dit pas au personnel du SHIELD qui s'occupe de lui, mais il aimerait bien revoir le docteur Banner ou même les Agents Barton et Romanoff. Tony aussi, même Thor qui semblait étrangement décidé à le respecter car il avait survécu à la mort – et c'était bien la première fois que Steve en retirait quoique ce soit de réellement _positif_.

De toute façon avec eux, Steve l'a compris très vite, tout est un radicalement différent.

Evidemment, un couple d'assassins, le Hulk, un demi-Dieu et l'armure de Tony (dont il avait appris la douloureuse origine en lisant son dossier), ce n'est pas le genre de repas de famille auquel on va tous les week-ends après la messe du dimanche. C'est un tout autre niveau d'explosif et pourtant ça marche.

Alors il rêve peut-être en couleur, mais il aimerait bien qu'un jour les Avengers soient proches. Qu'on ne l'appelle plus Captain, Cap ou Capitaine Rogers, mais _Steve_ que Docteur Banner devienne _Bruce_, et que de la même façon les deux agents aient un prénom avant d'avoir un pseudonyme ; que Tony ne soit plus Stark, mais simplement _Tony_ sans le déguisement abrasif d'un homme d'affaire sans cœur. Steve aimerait vraiment qu'un jour, au lieu d'être reclus chacun dans leur coin en attendant que le monde produise un nouveau tyran, ils finissent par être seuls tous ensembles – et il se sent un peu ridicule, tout d'un coup, mais le fait de ne plus appartenir où que ce soit est une sensation trop lancinante pour qu'il n'imagine pas quelque chose de meilleur.

Son téléphone sonne et Steve regarde curieusement l'appareil vibrer en se demandant bien qui peut appeler si tard. Ce n'est pas l'alarme, ni Clint ou Natasha qui ont mis une musique spéciale – une voix modifiée qui commence par dire _A la radio il y a un poussin_ pour poursuivre avec _et le poussin Piou et le poussin Piou_ pour lui et il croit reconnaître la Kalinka pour l'Agent Romanoff mais sans en être certain. Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre et le Docteur Banner ne dérangerait pas quelqu'un si tard. La musique est personnalisée pour tout le monde, de toute manière, et Bruce a quelque chose dans les cordes de _Let the bodies hit the floor_ qui se répète encore et encore, de nouveau un choix de Clint -

_He was turned to steel _

_In the great magnetic field _

_Where he traveled time _

_For the future of mankind _

_Nobody wants him _

_He just stares at the world_

- qui aura mis quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour Tony, et _Oh_, _c'est Tony_ et il se trouve un peu idiot d'appuyer si spontanément sur le bouton décrocher ; le téléphone lui échappe des mains tellement il est tendu et le temps qu'il le ramène à son oreille Stark avait déjà commencé à parler.

_- Il en a jamais eu rien à cirer de moi et je lui rendais bien. Tout ça, c'était moi et parfois c'est mieux de se dire que son paternel a été un vrai connard plutôt que le bon pote de Captain America. C'est…_

Une pause, puis le mot est chuchoté comme un secret, comme si s'excuser n'était pas quelque chose de bien.

_- Facile, _termine la voix de Tony.

Il y a encore sa respiration, seul indice qu'il n'a pas raccroché et Steve ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que si Howard a été un bon ami, il aura été un père affreux. Il se demande un moment si Tony attend une réponse, ou s'il appelle simplement pour parler, s'excuser peut-être, ou installer plus sûrement la trêve entre eux.

_- Je me suis construit tout seul et c'était pas toi que j'engueulais, Cap – c'était _moi.

L'emphase sur le moi ne sonne plus vraiment narcissique et Steve n'a pas besoin de la conversation pour songer à quel point il avait eu tort – le missile, le portail, c'était juste un acte de courage totalement suicidaire sur la fin, exactement la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait en posant un avion chargé de bombes dans l'Arctique.

Alors il sait, _Seigneur_, il sait à quel point la décision est spontanée, irréfléchie, instantanée et il a le sentiment de prendre un peu tard la mesure de qui est vraiment cet homme – au final, ils sont terriblement semblables et Steve n'est pas sûr de vouloir mettre des mots sur la folie de leurs sacrifices ratés.

Il se sent tellement bête.

_- J'ai été con._

- Moi aussi_, _répond Steve en se laissant aller contre le mur derrière lui.

Le silence ne pèse pas trop.

Sauf pour Tony, apparemment.

- _Hey d'ailleurs, je pensais à ce truc tu sais, le shawarma, tout ça, y aussi ce truc Japonais vraiment pas mal et comme je sais que t'étais vers New York, Cap_ –

- Steve, le corrige-t-il un peu plus abruptement que prévu.

- _Steve, okay,_ se rattrape Tony et il peut presque le sentir acquiescer sans comprendre où est l'intervention soudaine. _Enfin, peut-être que ce serait pas mal si, tu vois, on –_

- Allait manger quelque chose ?

- _Voilà. Merci Captain Obvious._

- Mais –

- _Quoi, pas faim ? J'te jure que si tu voyais leur sushis, Cap, ils sont tellement –_

- Il est presque une heure du matin, arrive-t-il finalement à dire.

Le rire de l'autre côté de la ligne le prend par surprise.

- _Le futur, Cap_ – Steve, _le futur_, lui dit Tony comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Mais –

- _La note est pour moi_.

- Oui – enfin, non, je peux payer ma part, merci, c'est gentil, mais –

- _Hey, milliardaire ici, c'est pas un bout de poisson et du riz qui vont me foutre à découvert -_

- Non, enfin, je - je peux en placer en une ? S'agace-t-il un peu face aux questions incessantes.

- _Totalement, vas-y, je suis toute ouïe_, répond Tony.

Steve inspire et se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Ce qu'il peut être - _bruyant_.

- _Cap ?_

- Tony ?

- _Quand on demande à quelqu'un de se la fermer c'est généralement pour pouvoir parler après, tu sais ?_

Positivement exaspérant.

- Donc, commence Steve en se sentant un peu gêné, manger ?

- _Si tu n'a pas d'autres trucs de prévus. Et là je pense à SHIELD-prévus. _

- Non, non. C'est d'accord.

- _Okay. Cool._

- Cool, répète Steve, et il est déjà en train de sortir une chemise propre de sa penderie.

- J'arrive dans pas longtemps. »

Tony raccroche.

Pour rappeler pas cinq minutes plus tard.

« _Si… Si y a Barton ou quelqu'un d'autre dans le coin – pas Natasha, elle est avec Pepper, enfin, tu –_

- Je propose, complète Steve avec un sourire amusé.

- _Okay. Parfait. J'arrive. SHIELD ?_

- SHIELD. »

* * *

Au final ils mangent des hamburgers et partagent le milkshake à la banane abandonné par Clint, qui trouve ça plus drôle d'éclater les ballons destinés aux enfants à coup de cure-dents. Depuis l'autre bout de la salle. En leur récitant ce proverbe africain qui dit que _tout a fin sauf la banane qui en a deux_.

C'est un peu à ce moment là que Tony décide de leur parler de la tour.

« Sinon, _sérieusement_, j'ai un mal de gueux à faire partir les apparts de Stark Tower. »


End file.
